One Less Difference
by LivinlikeAghost
Summary: What happens when two strangers completely tear apart everything each other was taught, everything they knew. though their lives are different, they are quite similar. OOC, fluff galore.


**Hello all, this is a quick one shot that I came up with on a long car ride. Just fluff, ooc and does not really follow much of what the great JK has written for us. PS don't own anything. **

**I hope you enjoy**

**One Less Difference. **

She was a nosey bookworm, the know-it-all teacher's pet. The girl with the hair that seemed to pull away from her head and the eyes that were wide with knowledge and annoyance at her fellow students rather normal teenage behavior.

He was the stuck up rich boy, pampered and catered to. The boy that was used to the best of everything and was ignorant to any equality in differences, eyes guarded by experiences that others would break from.

She was stuck in her ways, desperately seeking a way out of her routine, _not that she knew that_

He was bored and unimpressed, craving for a new experience_, not that he could admit that_

His parents were rich, not very nice or parental but very powerful and very influential. They tried to control every aspect of his life.

Her parents were more than well off, also influential and held a lot of power over their own practice. They were absent at best, often leaving their own daughter to do what she pleases.

Just the way she liked it. A couple of good books, a cup of tea, and a large comfortable chair created a safe bubble around her that nobody even bothered to break.

That's how he found her. One day he decided to escape the ranting of his power hungry father and snuck off to find a distraction. She was holed up in the town's library in a back corner trying to block out all of the distractions.

He looked upon the girl with something equal to uneasiness and superiority

"You…Bushy haired girl" He said in a deep voice that was used to being fawned over. He watched as she lifted her head from her book and looked at him annoyance swimming in her dark eyes.

"What….bottle blonde boy" She met his light eyes that seemed to widen at her words.

"I assure you, this perfection could never be achieved from any bottle" He smirked as he brushed his impossibly blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Im sure, is there something you needed?" She scowled, she was trying to read and he was distracting her.

"You see I am not from around here, and I want to know if there is any good…night life in this town" He winked and she visibly gagged

"I wouldn't know, I like to be alone. I usually just stay here or at my home" she dropped her head back down to her fiction book hoping he would leave

"ah, a book worm. You really should get out more" He shook his head and chuckled pitying the poor girl, she obviously was below him.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me, you really should judge less" She said in a huff, slamming her book shut shoving it in her black leather bag, grabbing her tea and walking away head held high.

He stood there eyes wide, no one has ever talked to him in such a manor. He watched her walk away, hair bouncing all over while she pushed open the door and slammed it shut.

XXOOXX

It has been five days, each day he finds himself pulled back to the same library where the girl would be curled up in the same chair with a cup of tea and a book.

Each day she had to deal with his rather snarky remarks, her replies were always less than proper. She always ended up slamming close her book and storming away.

Today he walked back to the same spot and sat on the chair across from her. She refused to acknowledge him.

"What are you always reading?" He decided to forgo his biting remarks actually hoping not to fight with this girl, she did not fawn over him and that intrigued him greatly.

" A book" she replied simply, she heard him scoff

"Yes I realize but what about?"

"It depends, history, literature, science, today I am reading a fiction story"

"Well, what is it about?" He asked as she rolled her eyes and calmly shut her book

"It is about magic, you know witches and wizards, spells and curses" She shrugged

"Oh, and do you believe in magic?" He questioned. She spoke of magic so carelessly he wondered if she believed in wizards, or the fact that she was speaking to one.

" Not really, I don't believe in anything I don't have proof of. But I wish I could" she whispered the end of her statement.

He nodded his head and sat back into the chair watching as she opened her book and kept reading. Interesting, this girl was speaking with a wizard from one of the oldest and most powerful families and she did not even know. They were so different, literally raised in two different worlds.

XXOOXX

"That is utterly ridiculous" She shook her head

"It is not, you are a clock" He stated with conviction

"How does that even make sense?" She looked at him and he smirked

"You are stuck in your ways, doing the same thing every day, going in circles" He watched as she narrowed her eyes then shook her head as if clearing her thoughts

"How would you know, you don't even know my name let alone my life style" She scoffed, then stared at the hand that was thrust in front of her.

"I'm Dra…Draco" she would probably find his name unusual and weird. She eyed him, then shook his hand

"I'm Hermione" She said with a hint of a smile.

He laughed on the inside; he didn't have to worry about having a strange name, _Hermione_? Really though?

XXOOXX

Three weeks later the meeting in the library became a tradition in its own for them. Every day he would come and every day they would bicker about anything and everything.

Bickering aside, they would discuss anything and everything also. From politics to religion, music and art, to what makes you a good person.

They learned more and more about each other over time.

He learned that she had about two best friends, which she wasn't really even that close to. He regaled that he also did not keep many friends.

She learned that he was brought up to be like his father. She did not know much about the man but she knew from what Draco said that he was a traditionalist.

She liked blueberry scones

He liked raspberry tarts

She liked dusk

He liked nighttime

She loved to travel but hasn't be able to do much

He has been everywhere and more

She chose to be alone

He was constantly surrounded by women

"My mother decided to ask me when I would settle down" Draco sighed as he dropped into the chair one day. Hermione scoffed and shook her head

"We are much too young to be settling down" She stated and he nodded his head

"I completely agree, I have no desire for a serious relationship right now" Finally someone sees it from his point of view

"Agreed, relationships are messy and unnecessary" She nodded her head and Draco smiled, that was one more thing they had in common.

Why did he find it so easy to get along with this girl when he had to strain himself to act civil with people from his own world?

XXOOXX

He was late, his mother held him up with questions of where he was running off to for the past month. He expertly dodged the questions and managed to slip out once more. He came walking down the Muggle Street that he walked down so many times before. He started to slow down as he noticed her standing outside the door reading a sign.

"What's up" He asked when he noticed her frown

"It's closed. Owners had to go somewhere today" She replied as she turned to him.

"Oh" Does this me that they would not hang out today, as muggle as she was, Draco enjoyed her presence. Not only did she have wit to rival his own, but she challenged him in every discussion. She was not interacting with him solely because of where he came from and the power his family holds like most. She was interacting with him because she chose to.

"Yea, bummer" She looked down at her shoes and kicked a rock. What now, she really didn't want to just sit around alone, as much as she resisted in the beginning she actually grew to enjoy their conversations.

There was something about him that she could not figure out and it was killing her. She felt like there was this twinkle in his eyes like a secret that he couldn't tell but she was dying to know.

"So what now?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets

"Well…we can always go to my house" She said rather quietly, she never invited anyone to her house

"Um…Sure okay" He nodded his head and then followed her as she started walking down the street

In about five minutes the came upon a rather large house, definitely not as large as his but as far as muggle homes go, it was pretty nice.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" He asked as he followed her through the large oak front doors into a large room with marble floors.

"They are not even home, I live here and I see them about twice every month" she replied laughing a bit

"Really?" He was so used to his parents being by his side all of the time it was hard to imagine it differently.

"They are busy at work" She said simply

"How many parties did you throw here" He asked with a smile, yes a smile not a smirk

"Per month or year?" She asked tilting her head showing off her long neck

"Either" He shrugged, she pondered for a minute

"Oh in that case…none" His jaw dropped

"You mean to say you have this home to yourself and you have not thrown a totally wicked party?" He would have thrown hundreds of parties if his parents ever left

"I don't really like…well… people" she shrugged and he started laughing, and then picked up a bottle of whiskey that was on the bar

"So you never got pissed" she shook her head

"Well how about we change that" a devious smirk spread across his face and her eyes widened

"What? No I couldn't do that, what would my parents think?" She held up her hands and backed away

"They will never know, come on you said it yourself they are hardly home! Hermione face it, you need to break out of your shell" He lifted the bottle and smiled, she seemed to be in debate with herself

"Well….Okay"

XXOOXX

"No really, how many" Draco asked, taking another swig of alcohol then looked at Hermione who was rubbing the grass through her fingertips

"A few hundred" she shrugged. His eyes widened

"Wow, you must really like it" he smiled when he heard her laugh

"of course, I love it, it is like an addiction for me. One book just isn't enough, I need to read more" She shrugged again

"I know what you mean" She laid back on the grass and he followed suit

"SO what's your addiction" She asked

"You mean besides talking to pretty women such as yourself *she rolled her eyes*, I would have to say flying" The drinks went to his head and he realized that she had no idea about flying

"Yeah with all of that traveling you would have to get used to planes" she smiled and he nodded then turned to his side propping his head up with his arm.

"What's your favorite book you ever read" He asked, she turned her head and smiled meeting his eyes

"There was this book when I was seven, it was a bout a little girl and she befriended a pixie after saving her from a bug zapper. In return the pixie gave the girl some magic to use. "She smiled at the memory of the long lost book

"Why is that your favorite?"

"Just think about it, having magic, being able to do amazing wonderful things with simply your spirit and hands. You could change the world" She said with such a dazzling smile on her face, Draco could not seem to stop what was happening.

Before she knew what was happening she opened her eyes and his face was right in front of hers, he shot her a smile then pressed his lips firmly against hers. In shock all she could do is relax and let the magic work its way through her.

XXOOXX

The next month was certainly more than either of them ever expected it to be. Draco would stay longer throughout the day, either sitting with her in the library or walking around the forest in her back yard. With every day Hermione started to open up more, she smiled more and started to allow herself to have fun.

Draco found himself learning things that he would have stayed ignorant too if it was not for Hermione. In her own way she called him out on being a stuck up snob, saying that even if people are different it does not mean that their lives are worth less, just because their blood may not be the same does not mean they are not just as important. Those words rocked the very foundation that everything Draco was raised with rested upon. And much to his surprise he started to believe her, he started to realize that this girl was a muggle, but had so much soul and passion that she quickly raised above any pure blood wizard that he had come across.

Yes they shared kisses and embraces often, once they were snogging on her couch when her dad walked in. They both froze expecting the worse but her dad just walked right by grabbed some papers then left, he did not even notice them.

One day Draco did not show up. Hermione waited in that library all day tapping her fingers nervously against the arm of the leather chair. She walked home with a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something wasn't right.

The next day, she just shut her front door about to head to the library when she turned around and found Draco standing in front of her.

"Draco! What happened?" She gasped as she lightly traced the cut that sliced through his pale eyebrow. He flinched and dropped his head.

The reason he did not show up the day prior was the reason behind the cut. His father was spewing his usually rants of how to keep the bloodline pure, and he should find himself a pure blood witch. Draco made the grave mistake of stating what if he didn't want to marry a pure blood witch, what if he didn't marry a witch at all. He took a couple of curses and hits but he made sure he was well enough to go to Hermione the following day.

"I need to talk to you." He replied there was something in his voice that Hermione felt in her bones. He was going to spill his secret that bloody twinkle in his eye was about to be explained, granted about two and half months later but that didn't matter.

"Okay come on" She pulled him into the house. They walked straight outside to the forest, where they always had their best talks. She took his hand, a rather normal occurrence for them and he took a deep breath

"Remember your favorite story, about the girl who got magic?" Draco started and Hermione nodded her head.

For the next few miles Draco managed to explain his world. The fact that there was indeed magic, that people did have the power to do anything and everything, the fact that he himself was a wizard.

"What…wait, are you serious?" Her eyes were wide; she wanted to laugh at him, thinking it was a joke but the look that he was giving her made her think otherwise.

Draco sighed and lifted his hand; he traced the cut on his face while murmuring some words Hermione didn't catch. She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the cut he was tracing slowly fade into unscarred pale skin, blending in perfectly.

"See?" He asked, she stepped forward and lightly touched the area where the cut had been

"Bloody hell" She whispered, stepping back and looking at him.

"Yeah pretty much" He chuckled and took hold of her hand

"I hope you don't hate me, or think I am mental" He laughed a bit at the end and she shook her head

"NO, no of course not. I am just well shocked I guess, that's a lot to take in. But it is pretty brilliant" She smiled and he returned it tenfold.

The next couple of days consisted of Hermione bombarding Draco with questions.

"What is it like?

Does it hurt?

When do you get it?

How do you learn?

What is it like living with magic?

Draco tried to answer all of her questions, but when she asked if everyone is considered equal he paused and shook his head sadly.

"Not exactly" He sighed

"What do you mean?" She looked confused

"Well there are some wizards, usually from very old wizarding families that believe magic should stay within pureblood families." He omitted the fact that is family was one of them

"Where else would it go?"

"Half-bloods, mudbloods…or muggle born" He looked away from her eyes and off into the tree tops

"Muggle born, does that mean me?" She got quiet and he nodded his head

"Yeah, if a person is born from muggle or non-magical parents then they are muggle born or the crude term mudblood. Half-blood is when one parent holds magical ability" He still would not meet his eyes

"So if I was a witch, some people would not accept me purely because of my blood, because of a circumstance I could not control?" She questioned. Draco had not thought about it like that. Hermione had a way of phrasing things so that he realized he was wrong.

"Yea, basically" He felt her hand on his cheek, he turned to face her.

"Are you one of those people Draco?" Her eyes were so unguarded and honest it pained him to answer

"I used to be"

XXOOXX

Watching the sky turn dark on the end of the third month, Draco and Hermione kept silent, watching the stars as they appeared.

"So what is this school" Hermione asked quietly rubbing her fingers over the lines in his palm

"Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry. Rather amazing place, you would like it. It has an amazing library" Draco laughed as he watched Hermione's smile grow. Draco was leaving for school the next day, he came to say goodbye.

"Sounds brilliant, but….when will you be back" She lowered her eyes and he gripped her hand tighter

"Well I am a 6th year so I get a little more freedom, I could probably visit once a month or so, and holidays of course" He smiled at her and she nodded

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked

"Eh, my father will be busy, supporting the cause you know" Draco rolled his eyes

"They would not like me would they" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"No, afraid not" he answered simply. She just nodded, watching more stars shine marking the last night of the most interesting summer.

"I will write you know" He added with a small laugh, she smiled and kissed his cheek

"And I might even respond" she said to him with a cheeky smile.

She looked at the boy who rather forcefully tore apart the protective shell of comfort and repetition that she built around herself.

He gazed at the girl who single handily wiped away all of the superior, single-minded unaccepting muck that was layered on top of him from birth.

Just a calm night, normal at its best right? Wrong, even if they did not realize, this was the moment that could twist their lives forever.

He fell in love with the knowledgeable, determined, open minded muggle born girl, _not that anyone could know._

She fell in love with the loyal, confident, maturing wizard boy, _not that anyone would believe her. _

While they sat in mutual awareness a small burst of magic spread within the girl's spirit, finally free of its confinement, free of its bubble.

I guess it is just one more difference they didn't have after all.


End file.
